wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Town! (TV Series)
Wiggle Town is the ninth Wiggles TV Series. It will premiere on the 4th July on ABC Kids at 7:25am. Each episode is 5 minutes long, making it the shortest Wiggles TV Series to date. The show is based on the Wiggles 2016 release, Wiggle Town (video). Episodes # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # Twinkle Twinkle # Ballet Time # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Emma's Riding Boots # Wiggly Concert # Wiggle Express # Wiggletto # Do the Pretzel # Come On Down To Wiggle Town # Let's Irish Dance # Wags Loves to Tango # Little Dingo # Dance Dance! # Irish Stew # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Henry Likes Water # Opera Singing # Officer Beeples # I Went to the Library # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga # Fruit Salad # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Hot Potato # The Sidewalks of New York # Here Comes a Bear # D-I-N-G-O # Dogs, Cats, Bunnies and Fish # Emma's Yellow Bow # Wiggly Arena # Joannie # Little Sir Echo # Buzz, Buzz! # Rock & Roll Preschool # Lavenders Blue # Tap Dancing Time # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # It's a Beautiful Day # Simon Says # Yummy Yummy # Apples and Bananas # Wiggle Town Dancing Police # Laugh, Draw, Sing Anything # The Little Boat # Broccoli Bunch # Police Plies # Wobbly Camel # I'm Going To Ride My Bike Today # It's Ok To Cry Trivia * The filming of the show started in February 2015 and ended in February 2016, so it took about a year to film. * Some songs from this series were filmed at the Perth Arena on the Big Show + CinderEmma Tour in late November 2015. * There were new songs in this series such as Wiggletto, Dance, Dance!, St. Patrick's Day and The Bear Hunt. One if not all of which will appear on the new DVD, "Dance Dance". * There were also new music videos such as Hot Potato, Brush Your Pet's Hair, Di Dicki Do Dum, Captain Feathersword and Henry Likes Water. Gallery WelcometoWiggleTown.png|"Welcome to Wiggle Town" TwoCowboys.png|Two Cowboys TwoMusicians.png|Two Musicians TwoTigers.png|Two Tigers TheWiggleTownPoliceCleanUp.png|"The Wiggle Town Police Clean-up" Wags,SimonandEmmainWiggleTownTVSeries.png|Wags the Dog DoThePropeller-2016.png|"Do the Propeller" AnthonyinWiggleTownTVSeries.png|Anthony TheWigglesinWiggleTownTVSeries.png|Anthony juggling TheWigglesinWiggleTownTVSeries2.png|The Wiggles Promo Pictures Wiggleswithmatons.jpg|The Wiggles and their Maton guitars SimonintheMusicRoom.jpg|Simon in the music room AnthonyandLachyintheMusicRoom.jpg|Anthony and Lachy in the music room CaptainandDominic.png|Captain and Dominic WobblyCamel-2016PromoPicture.png|"Wobbly Camel" File:EmmaasaBumblebee.jpg|Emma as a bumblebee File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy and Caterina as yoga masters File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captian and Dominic as camel riders File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony and Lachy as ballet boys File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon and Lachy as hip-hop dancers File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Antonio as mimes File:TwoPeople-PromoPicture7.png|Anthony and Antonio as mimes File:Caterina,Dominic,Andy,LachyandEmma.jpg|Caterina, Dominic, Andy, Lachy and Emma File:ProfessorSimoninWiggleTownPromoPicture.jpg|Professor Simon ShiningShoes-2016PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TheWiggleTownPoliceCleanUp-PromoPicture.png|"The Wiggle Town Police Clean Up" File:TheWiggleTownPoliceCleanUp-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma SingaSongofSixpence-2016.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" File:WiggleTownTVSeriesPromoPhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Behind the Scenes SaytheDance,DotheDance(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" MichaelFinnegan(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Michael Finnegan" RockandRollPreschool(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Rock & Roll Preschool" TwoHip-HopDancers-BehindtheScenes.png|"Two Hip-Hop Dancers" TheWiggleTownPoliceCleanUp-BehindtheScenes.png|"The Wiggle Town Police Clean Up" References # http://www.abc.net.au/abcforkids/shows/s4486057.htm Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2016 Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos